Valid Memory
by hwangseaia
Summary: Aku terjebak dalam larutan kenangan manis milik kita bersama. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak mau melupakanmu. Sampai hari ini pun, aku tak bisa..


**Aku terjebak dalam larutan kenangan indah. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, sampai hari ini pun, aku tidak bisa...**

.

Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studio

.

Goodbye (c) IT wasn't a thing

.

Warning: Author newbie, buta genre, dan buta rate. Alur gaje. OOC detected. TYPO detected. Future!AU. Chara death. Gaje. Abal dkk /?

.

_You've been warned, people~_

_25 Oktober 2019_

Siang hari nan indah itu, seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang membingkai wajahnya juga dengan kedua mata sewarna nila sedang bersiap-siap didepan kaca didalam kamarnya. Merapikan jas hitamnya dan juga dasinya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, sang pemuda berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan menguncinya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya tersebut.

"Oi, Fang! Mau kemana nih?"

Pemuda berambut _raven _penyandang nama 'Fang' itu menoleh kesumber suara, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit hitam dengan badan gempal tengah melambai sok akrab kearahnya.

"Gopal." Gumam Fang sebagai jawabannya sembari menghentikan langkahnya tadi. "Aku ada janji sama Ying." Lanjutnya kemudian dan langsung berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda gempal penyandang nama 'Gopal' yang hanya bisa diam sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan iba.

"_Sudah 3 tahun dan ia belum sembuh_." Gumam Gopal lalu berlalu pergi dalam diam dengan aura sendu.

.

_Ketahuilah kawanku, semua ini tidak nyata._

_Ketahuilah kawanku,kau sakit berat_

_Ketahuilah kawanku, kau telah larut dan kenangan indah bersamanya._

.

Fang terus berjalan dan berhenti di sebuah restoran dengan nuansa _Chinesse_ yang sangat kental. Sang pemuda berkacamata berjalan kearah pelayan yang ada di depan lalu berdeham sedikit. "Maaf nona, aku sudah memesan tempat untuk 2 orang di bagian luar didekat pohon bunga Chrysanthemum atas nama Fang, bisa saya duduk disana?" Tanya Fang dengan wajah dan nada datar.

Sang pelayan yang melihatnya hanya membelalakan matanya sekilas lalu mengangguk. Dia memanggil pelayan lain untuk mengantarkan Fang menuju ke tempat duduknya. Fang segera duduk lalu dia juga memesan 2 gelas jus jeruk untuknya dan juga untuk Ying karena dia tahu, Ying tidak pernah menyukai minuman yang beralkohol.

Fang menunggu dengan tenang sembari sesekali melirik kearah surat yang sudah dia letakkan diatas meja disamping gelas jus untuk Ying.

Sembari menunggu, Fang memesan donat lobak merah kesukaannya sembari melihat kearah pemandangan sekitar yang cukup indah.

Rencananya hari ini, Fang ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Ying. Dia dan Ying sudah berteman sekitar 4 tahun dan hari ini, Fang ingin Ying tahu akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Fang terus menunggu kedatangan Ying dengan sabar sampai tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"... Ying?" Tanya Fang sembari mengukirkan senyum tipis.

"Bukan, bweek." Ujar orang tersebut sembari melepaskan tangannya dan duduk dikursi dihadapan Fang yang disediakan untuk Ying.

"Sialan kau Boboiboy. Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Fang pedas sembari mendengus kesal.

"Kau masih menunggu disini saja. Ying tidak akan datang Fang." Ujar Boboiboy sembari menumpukan dagunya ditelapak tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak akan datang? Dia akan datang! Dia hanya terlambat! Sekarang kau pergilah, jangan duduk disitu, kalau Ying melihatku berdua denganmu disini dia bisa salah paham kepadaku." Ujar Fang sembari menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Boboiboy pergi meninggalkannya.

"Dengarkan aku Fang!" Ujar Boboiboy sembari menggebrak meja. "Sadarlah! Ini tahun 2019!

_._

_Ketahuilah kawanku,sudah 3 tahun berlalu_

_Ketahuilah kawanku, ia takkan datang_

_Sadarlah kawanku, dia sudah tiada..._

.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Boboiboy! Ini tahun 2016!" Balas Fang tak kalah lantang yang menyebabkan semua orang mengarah pandangannya kearah Fang dan Boboiboy.

"Sadarlah Fang! Ying sudah tiada! Dia sudah pergi 3 tahun lalu! Di meninggal saat dia akan menemuimu disini! Pada tanggal 25 Oktober 2016! Yang berarti 3 tahun lalu!" Balas Boboiboy lagi.

_._

_Sadarlah kawanku..._

_Cepat sembuhlah..._

_Sadarlah kawan..._

_Sadarlah..._

.

Tiba-tiba saja Fang memegangi kepalanya dengan kuat. Dia mengatupkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk beberapa saat. Perlahan Fang membuka matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Boboiboy? Apa, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya kepada Boboiboy yang sekarang ada didepannya.

"Sadarlah Fang. Ini sudah 2019. Ying tidak akan datang menemuimu hari ini. Ying meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu, tidakkah kau ingat?" Tanya Boboiboy kepadanya.

Fang menatap kosong kearah Boboiboy, pikirannya tiba-tiba mendapati ingatan baru.

_•_

_25 Oktober 2016_

_Handphone milik Fang berdering dan Fang segera mengangkatnya. _

_"Halo?" Tanya Fang. _

_"Halo, dengan saudara Fang? Kami ingin mengabarkan tentang kecelakaan yang bersangkutan dengan saudari Ying." Balas suara diseberang sana yang langsung membuat Kenny membelalakan matanya sekilas. _

_"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Ying? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" Tanya Fang dengan geram. _

_"Kami mohon anda untuk tetap tenang tapi mohon maaf. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan saudari Ying. Tapi, takdir berkata lagi." Jawab suara diujung sana dengan nada suara yang cukup tenang._

_Sesudah itu yang Fang ingat hanyalah sesuatu seakan-akan membentur kepalanya dengan cukup keras dan hitam..._

•

_Seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan manik nila yang menghiasi wajahnya mengalami penyakit ingatan yang cukup langka._

_Tidak, dia tidak mengalami lupa ingatan._

_Dia ingat namanya, tempat tinggalnya dan hal lain tentang dirinya dan juga tentang teman-temannya._

_Tetapi..._

_Kecelakaan pada tanggal 25 Oktober 2016, mengacaukan ingatannya_

_Ingatannya hanya bertahan 1 tahun..._

_Setiap tahun, pada tanggal yang sama, 25 Oktober,_

_Ingatannya akan kembali pada tanggal 25 Oktober 2016_

_Ingatannya tentang sang pujaan hati yang mengingkari janji terakhirnya..._

.

_25 Oktober 2017_

_"Fang sadarlah! Sekarang tahun 2017! Ying sudah pergi satu tahun yang lalu!"_

.

_25 Oktober 2018_

_"Fang, kapan kau akan sadar? Sekarang tahun 2018! Ying sudah berpulang 2 tahun lalu!"_

.

_Dan sampai hari ini, 25 Oktober 2019_

"Fang, lekas sembuhlah! Aku sudah lelah mengingatkanmu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu! Ying sudah tiada Fang! Dia sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu! Dan kau sakit parah, sampai kapan ingatanmu akan kembali?" Tanya Boboiboy sembari mengguncangkan bahu Fang dengan cukup keras.

Kepala pelayan yang ada didekat mereka sebisa mungkin menahan air matanya agar airmata tersebut tidak jatuh seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sungguh menyedihkan melihat orang yang sama duduk ditempat yang sama pada tanggal yang sama dan waktu yang sama setiap tahunnya. Menunggu sang puspa hati yang tak akan datang dikarenakan maut sudah menjemputnya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Fang terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasakan bahwa airmatanya akan jatuh dikarenakan kebodohannya sendiri menunggu orang yang sudah tiada.

Sore hari itu pada saat matahari akan tenggelam, Fang pergi mengunjungi makam sang pujaan hati dengan membawa seikat bunga chrysanthemum putih, kesukaan sang pujaan hati yang sekarang sudah tidur damai dan bersatu dengan tanah.

Dia meletakkan seikat bunga tersebut didepan batu nisan sang puspa hati lalu berlutut sejenak sembari mengusap batu nisan tersebut dengan lembut. Fang menghela nafas pasrah sembari mengambil secarik kertas bertuliskan puisi yang sudah ia tulis sebelumnya.

•

_Aku tau, ini bukanlah sebuah puisi_

_Aku tau, aku tidak pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata_

_Tetapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa melupakanmu_

_Aku telah terjebak dalam larutan kenangan indah milik kita_

_Aku masih mengira bahwa kau masih ada didunia ini_

_Aku baru sadar, kau telah pergi 3 tahun yang lalu_

_Aku baru sadar bahwa sudah 3 tahun berlalu dan aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia_

_Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu_

_Ingatanku memaksaku untuk melawan takdir pahit ini_

_Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu_

_Aku tidak mau melupakanmu_

_Sampai detik ini pun aku tak mau..._

_•_

Fang terdiam sesaat sesudah ia membacakan puisinya tersebut didepan makam sang pujaan hati. Air mata pun akhirnya tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Ia menangis disana. Dia menangis sembari memeluk batu nisan berukirkan nama sang kekasih hati. Dipikirannya terputar kembali memori-memori pada saat Ying masih hidup dan ada disampingnya walaupun mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

Fang terus menangis disana, terus memeluk batu nisan tersebut. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi kalau-kalau imagenya hancur karena hal ini. Ia masih tidak rela bahwa sang pujaan hati pergi sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Teman-temannya yang ada tak jauh dari makam tersebut hanya menatap kearah Fang dengan perasaan iba. Beberapa diantaranya mulai menitikkan air mata. Sungguh, cinta seorang Fang kepada Ying memang tidak terhingga.

Betapa besarnya rasa cintanya terhadap sang pujaan hati yang sudah berpulang sampai-sampai ia masih mengira bahwa sang pujaan masih hidup didunia.

Perlahan Fang mengusap airmatanya perlahan dan bangkit dari makam sang pujaan. Matanya terlihat kosong walaupun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Perlahan dia berbalik dan menatap kearah langit yang mulai gelap karena matahari mulai mengilang.

"Ying..." Bisiknya lirih masih dengan mata kosongnya yang menatap kearah langit. "Aku tejebak dalam kenangan indah milik kita bersama. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, sampai detik ini pun aku tidak bisa..." Bisiknya lagi sembari berjalan meninggalkan makam sang pujaan.

•

~*~ THE END ~*~

•

A/N: heyho saya kembali lagi. Dan lagi-lagi, Fang jadi pihak yang sengsara /?. Saya tahu kualitas penulisan cerita ini belum baik. Tapi setidaknya ini bisa memenuhi permintaan reviewers yang minta cerita yang agak panjang. Feelsnya gak kerasa ya? Maaf deh TT_TT. Oke, gak usah banyak omong lagi. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF kedua saya! Ditunggu review nya!

With thousand spells,

IT


End file.
